


Baby on Board

by Stoegold



Series: Adventures in Raising Kuroko Tetsuya [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: GOM raising baby kuroko, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Title is bad, baby kuroko, i guess??, sort of like a brother au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoegold/pseuds/Stoegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah, Kise wanted to live in a movie, wanted his life to take on a twist, even a cliché one. But he didn't expect it to actually happen. Or for it to come in the form of a small body with blue hair and a pink onesie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby on Board

Kise Ryouta has always been a fan of movies, he likes them all; the lame cliché ones, the chick flicks, action, horror (even if he did freak out whenever he saw one). So long as it had a plot and good acting it always got him hooked. Multiple times he had found himself imagining scenarios in his head of what would happen if he was in a movie, how things would have played out and several times he found himself wishing his life was really like the movies.

He always wanted his life to take a twist like in all the big movies, like meeting a strange person who gives him magic powers, or he helps solve a crime, or even small changes like meeting a cute girl in an unexpected way. It was silly and he knew it. But a guy could dream right?

So yeah, Kise wanted to live in a movie, wanted his life to take on a twist, even a cliché one. But he didn't expect it to actually happen. Or for it to come in the form of a small body with blue hair and a pink onesie

He was speechless for an entirety of two minutes before he moved, picking up the basket (really a basket?) with the sleeping baby in it, realizing that it was cold out and he didn’t know how long the baby had been out. In a daze, he walked inside with the basket in his hands and placed it on the coffee table, sat on the couch and just stared at the sleeping figure.

He was just a kid, probably just a few months old, pale and shivering a bit from the cold he was in. he had  chubby cheeks and a cute small nose, with pale skin and a shocking mop of messy blue hair. And when the kid’s breathing hitched, it finally occurred to Ryouta that this was a living, breathing, human, baby.

“Holy shit” he breathed, feeling panic well up within him. He stood up and inspected the basket, only to see a piece of paper peaking out of the corner. He pulled it out gently and read it.

 

_I’m sorry._

_I thought that I could give my child everything he ever needed but I am unable to. I leave him in your hands, in hopes of you being able to take care of him._

_Please take care of my Tetsuya_

_Thank you_

 

Kise stared at the letter dumbfounded, this was real this was actually real. Not a movie.

“Holy shit” Kise said, loudly this time, cringing as he remembered that the baby was sleeping. He peaked at the baby, seeing his scrunched up face and wobbling lips before started letting out whimers, a minute later the crying started. Kise panicked. He reached towards the baby but couldn’t summon the courage to carry him. The baby-Tetsuya according to the letter- kept crying, his small fists holding onto the blanket as tears rolled down his chubby face. "No, no, no please don't cry"

The cries only got louder and Kise was close to freaking out when a voice shouted from behind him.

“Is that a fucking baby?”

 

  *********

 Akashi Seijurro was exhausted, his day had been full of meetings and paperwork. He barely had time for lunch much less time to go home. It was 3 AM when he finished everything and he sighed as he rubbed his temples in an attempt to sooth the small headache he had. Late nights like this happened at least once a week now that he had taken over his father's companies. The old man's health forcing him to give up his position and stay at home to avoid stress.

Akashi closed his eyes to rest them for a bit when a ringing sound filled the silence of the room. He stared at the caller ID, a small frown on his face. Why would Kise be calling him at this hour?

"Akashichhi!!" Kise's voice was too loud, and Akashi winced as it only served to fuel his headache. He pulled the phone away from his ear at the sounds coming through. Were those Aomine and Midorima yelling? And what was that other noise?

Akashi sat upright in his seat, his eyes narrowing as he registered what that noise was.

"Ryouta, why is there a baby in the apartment?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, I'm still trying to get the characterization right. First chapter was short cz im still just testing the waters
> 
> This has been an idea I've been mulling around in my mind. Baby Kuroko with the Gom raising him.  
> So basically it's going to be a series, there's going to be this story that deals with the GOMs reaction to Kuroko, and after. And then other one-shot stories sort of following them through the years as Kuroko grows older. Like when he says his first word or learns to walk, all up to teenage and maybe adult years. 
> 
> So yeah, that's the idea. Do you like it? Im open for your thoughts.


End file.
